voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Sweet Cafe
Sweet Cafe is a special Voltage app that incorporates all the characters from the games. They contain special stories that are specific to the app. However, not all of Voltage's games are included - dropped games are currently not included. Each stories can be purchased by exchanging the special item exclusive for this game, Voltage Tickets. Each story requires different amounts of Voltage Tickets for a possible exchange. However, there are also special images and stories that can only be obtainable via the Coin Drop Game. There are two ways to obtain the Voltage Ticket; either purchase is with real money or obtain them from purchasing a story from one of the linked Voltage applications. It is was released on February 15, 2015 and is available on iOS and Android. List of Games *10 Days with My Devil *Be My Princess *Be My Princess 2 *Class Trip Crush *Dreamy Days in West Tokyo *Enchanted in the Moonlight *Finally, in Love Again *First Love Diaries - A Kiss on the Beach *In Your Arms Tonight *Kissed by the Baddest Bidder *Love Letter From Thief X *Metro PD: Close to You *My Forged Wedding *My Sweet Bodyguard *My Wedding and 7 Rings *Our Two Bedroom Story *Sakura Amidst Chaos *Scandal in the Spotlight *Star-Crossed Myth *True Love Sweet Lies Available Stories 10 Days with My Devil Today He's Kind Of... *Satoru Kamagari *Shiki Kurobane Be My Princess Today He's Kind Of... *Wilfred A. Spencer *Joshua Lieben Sweet Love *What if...: Keith Alford *What if...: Wilfred A. Spencer Gold Medal Love *Wilfred A. Spencer Racing Heartbeat *Wilfred A. Spencer Be My Princess 2 Today He's Kind Of... *Sieg Lieben *Ivan Chernenkov Gold Medal Love *Sieg Lieben *Ivan Chernenkov *Maximillion Levaincois Gold Medal Love II *Sieg Lieben Class Trip Crush Sweet Love *Heart Racing Day: Taketo Kanzaki Dreamy Days in West Tokyo Today He's Kind Of... *Haruki Tanemura *Ichigo Sato *Johji Chakura Gold Medal Love *Ichigo Sato *Johji Chakura *Haruki Tanemura Gold Medal Love II *Ichigo Sato *Johji Chakura *Haruki Tanemura Sweet Love *Love Battle: Takeshi Yuno vs. Rihito Hatsune *Love Battle: Ryuzo Hatta vs. Ichigo Sato Racing Heartbeat *Johji Chakura *Ichigo Sato *Haruki Tanemura Enchanted in the Moonlight Racing Heartbeat *Yukinojo *Kyoga *Shinra *Chikage Finally, in Love Again Racing Heartbeat *Sosuke Kikuchi *Shuichiro Momoi *Aki Fujishima First Love Diaries - A Kiss on the Beach No stories available for this game yet. In Your Arms Tonight Today He's Kind Of... *Kippei Ebihara *Koichi Natsukawa Gold Medal Love *Kippei Ebihara *Koichi Natsukawa Sweet Love *Striptease: Kippei Ebihara *Striptease: Koichi Natsukawa Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Gold Medal Love *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba Gold Medal Love II *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh Racing Heartbeat *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kisaki *Mitsunari Baba *Soryu Oh *Eisuke Ichinomiya Love Letter From Thief X Today He's Kind Of... *Takuto Hirukawa *Riki Yanase Gold Medal Love *Takuto Hirukawa *Riki Yanase *Yuki Arisugawa Sweet Love *Kiss and Hug: Takuto Hirukawa *Kiss and Hug: Riki Yanase Seasonal *Valentines: Takuto Hirukawa *Valentines: Riki Yanase Racing Heartbeat *Taiga Kujo *Yuki Arisugawa *Riki Yanase *Takuto Hirukawa Metro PD: Close to You Today He's Kind Of... *Hiroshi Kirisawa *Tadanobu Nomura *Shusuke Asano Gold Medal Love *Hiroshi Kirisawa *Tadanobu Nomura *Eiki Yachigusa Racing Heartbeat *Ryohei Kimura *Shusuke Asano *Eiki Yachigusa *Tadanobu Nomura *Hiroshi Kirisawa My Forged Wedding Today He's Kind Of... *Yamato Kougami *Ren Shibasaki *Kunihiko Aikawa *Haruka Utsunomiya Gold Medal Love *Yamato Kougami *Ren Shibasaki *Akito Kakiuchi Gold Medal Love II *Yamato Kougami *Akito Kakiuchi Sweet Love *Gushing Praise: Yamato Kougami *Gushing Praise: Saeki, Haruka, Takao Racing Heartbeat *Akito Kakiuchi *Haruka Utsunomiya *Ren Shibasaki *Yamato Kougami My Sweet Bodyguard Today He's Kind Of... *Subaru Ichiyanagi *Daichi Katsuragi *Hideki Ishigami Gold Medal Love *Subaru Ichiyanagi *Seiji Goto *Daichi Katsuragi *Hideki Ishigami Gold Medal Love II *Subaru Ichiyanagi *Seiji Goto Racing Heartbeat *Seiji Goto *Daichi Katsuragi *Subaru Ichiyanagi My Wedding and 7 Rings No stories are available for this game yet. Our Two Bedroom Story Gold Medal Love *Minato Okouchi *Kaoru Kirishima *Shusei Hayakawa Gold Medal Love II *Minato Okouchi *Kaoru Kirishima *Shusei Hayakawa Sakura Amidst Chaos No stories available for this game yet. Scandal in the Spotlight No stories available for this game yet. Star-Crossed Myth No stories available for this game yet. True Love Sweet Lies No stories available for this game yet. List of Coin Drop Games Parfait Story Fluffy Pillow Talk: A super sweet story with you and your man! Kind of reminds you of a... parfait? *Ichigo Sato *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Miyabi *Hiroshi Kirisawa *Takuto Hirukawa *Minato Okouchi *Haruka Utsunomiya *Sosuke Kikuchi Cocoa Story Relaxing at Home: This date at home is tender and sweet, like hot cocoa... *Kaoru Kirishima *Yuki Arisugawa *Ren Shibasaki *Chikage *Ota Kisaki *Daichi Katsuragi *Ivan Chernenkov Espresso Story Stimulating & Mature: This date feels somehow more mature, like a rich espresso... *Tadanobu Nomura *Soryu Oh *Akito Kakiuchi *Shuichiro Momoi *Kyoga *Subaru Ichiyanagi *Chiaki Yuasa *Haruki Tanemura *Kuon J. Casiraghi Shortcake Story First Date Jitters: This date story is sweet and light, like a shortcake. *Riki Yanase *Yutaka Tennoji *Yamato Kougami *Aki Fujishima *Mamoru Kishi *Hideki Ishigami Characters Currently Available on the TOP Page *Ichigo Sato *Yamato Kougami *Takuto Hirukawa *Hideki Ishigami *Subaru Ichiyanagi *Miyabi *Seiji Goto *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Hiroshi Kirisawa Features Coin Drop Coin Drop is the name of the game in Sweet Cafe. You play by tapping to drop coins onto a surface, then another surface pushes the coins off of the surface, in which you obtain the coins again. Each time a coin that falls off of the surface and hits a moving heart, a three slot spinner spins, allowing you to win prizes. More coming soon... Special Images Miyabi - Sweet Cafe.jpg Kyoga - Sweet Cafe.jpg Kaoru Kirishima - Sweet Cafe Image.jpg Ichigo Sato - Sweet Cafe Image.jpg Hiroshi Kirisawa - Sweet Cafe Image.jpg Ivan Chernenkov - Sweet Cafe Image.jpg Precautions Coming soon... Trivia *It was released a week or two after Star-Crossed Myth. *In Japan, it is called Koi Cafe, which translates to "Love Cafe." **The Voltage Tickets are called Latte Tickets. Category:Sweet Cafe Category:Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Category:Star-Crossed Myth Category:Love Letter From Thief X Category:My Forged Wedding Category:Enchanted in the Moonlight Category:Our Two Bedroom Story Category:Dreamy Days in West Tokyo Category:First Love Diaries - A Kiss on the Beach Category:True Love Sweet Lies Category:Be My Princess Category:Be My Princess 2 Category:Metro PD: Close to You Category:Finally, in Love Again Category:Class Trip Crush Category:In Your Arms Tonight Category:My Sweet Bodyguard Category:10 Days with My Devil Category:Characters Category:Games